


The Odd Life of Zayn Malik

by beachxcommunity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, More Fluff, Protective Liam, Shy Liam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, and more fucking fluff, cutesy zayn, dumb harry, im running out of tags whatever tbh, larry stylinson - Freeform, the odd life of timothy green AU, zayn with his japan hair, ziam, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachxcommunity/pseuds/beachxcommunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's single, looking, but can't find a decent guy to settle down with.<br/>Zayn happens to be the best surprise that's ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Life of Zayn Malik

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a film called The Odd Life of Timothy Green; yes, for those of you who've seen the movie know how it ends, don't spoil it. 
> 
> I just wanna cut it down into two parts, and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll post the second and final part. :)

“That’s it!” Liam huffs, slamming his fists down against the table of the old, dusty coffee shop he always sits in, his friend Harry sitting across from him, eyebrows furrowing worriedly. “I’ve had it with all these stupid dates, and all these boys whom seem to have interest in my money, _only_. I want someone new, Harry. Someone who can _wow_ me, you know? I just want them to be perfect,” he sighs lastly, long fingers tugging through his short hair. He looks up when the bell hanging by the entrance of the shop rings, only to see Louis- Harry’s boyfriend come in, a sweet smile on his lips as usual. Liam notices, the little things in Harry’s face that change when Louis walks into a room; many don’t notice, but he does, cause it’s what he longs for so bad. He looks down at his hands when Harry starts to canoodle Louis right before him, a long heavy sigh leaving his lips, and that causes Louis to frown. “You’re alright, yeah?” he asks, but Liam only nods, he didn’t truly want to speak about his awful love life, especially not to people whom seem to be perfect for each other. “I have to go, I’ll see you both later,” he smiles at both boys who wave at him and smile sympathetically at Liam, causing him to cringe.

 

~

  
That night Liam was at home, writing in his journal, writing more traits that he wishes his perfect guy will bring. He stops for a moment when he hears a few thunder cracks, listening how they echoed in his room, and the rest of his home. He was alone, and he was scared he was going to die alone. He quickly shakes his head after a few moments and looks down at his journal, smiling a bit.

 

‘ _I want him to be smaller than me, not too small, just the perfect size for him to fit in my arms. I want him to always have a natural scent, maybe like roses or something. I want him to have sun-kissed skin, dark soft hair. I want him to have a beautiful smile, a contagious laugh, and heart warming eyes. I want him to have a beautiful singing voice, one that’ll only and always sing me to sleep… I hope I’m not asking for too much. I want him to have amazing artistic skills. I want him to be fragile and naive. I want him to stand up for what he believes in. To be brave and not so afraid of everything that surrounds him; let him be curious, let him explore. I want him to love books.. not just any books, ones with old titles and authors whom seem to not catch people’s attention anymore. I want him to have a passion for reading and writing, much like me._ ’

 

He sighs and closes up the book before going out into the garden, noticing how the rain is flooding up the roses by his back porch. He huffs, grabbing the shovel from beside the steps and trying to keep the mud from drowning the roses. In the process, Liam accidently drops the journal into the flooding soil and mud, unaware that he did so. “There we go,” he murmurs to the roses, slowly glancing around and admiring his growing garden. He’s put so much time into something that grew so beautifully. He reckons his neighbors envy his beautiful garden, and it was true. He stands back up on his feet and hurries back into the house, already drenched in both mud and rain. He goes back upstairs into his bedroom and hops into the shower, soon back in bed all warm and cozy. “Goodnight,” he whispers into the empty room, smiling wryly to himself before shut off the lamp beside his bed and falling asleep.  
  
~  
  
A few nights after the crazy storm that nearly flooded Liam’s envious roses, Harry had set Liam up on yet another date. “Come on, Liam,” Harry whines, trying to get the boy to dress up. “He’s going to be here any minute now. I promise, he isn’t like the rest,” he tries to reason but Liam just brushes him off. He doesn’t need to go on another lousy date, especially with men who only want his money. “I don’t want to go out on another date, I thought I’ve made that clear last time we spoke, Harry?” Liam hisses, eyes narrowing. “I wanted to stay home and watch a couple of films, s’that too much to ask for?” he’s frowning now, and he feels this horrible ache in his chest before he’s sighing and giving in, like always. “Fine, but the moment they start to find my money more interesting than me, I’m calling quits, mate. For good,” he mumbles and rushes upstairs to get dressed. Once he’s got himself collected and sane, he goes downstairs to meet this ‘date’ Harry’s got for him.

 

“Hi,” the short brunette speaks up, catching Liam’s eyes for a split second before he’s a blushing mess. “Hey,” he responds, cool and easy. Harry’s grinning like a maniac, thinking he’s found the right one for his friend this time. The brunette shifts on his feet slightly, and that’s when Liam remembers he doesn’t even know the boy’s name. “Shit,” he cusses quietly before looking up and grinning at him. “My name’s Liam, yours?” he asks, leading the boy out to his car, flipping Harry off as he steps out onto the porch. “My name’s Alex,” the brunette speaks, his green eyes shining, causing Liam to swoon slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Alex,” he hums, opening the passenger door for the boy before going over to the drivers seat himself and driving to the restaurant Harry gave him directions to.

 

~  
  
“I’m serious, Harry. Don’t fucking set me up on another date. I’m done with these things, it’s complete bullshit.” Liam sneers into the phone, loosening his tie and messing up his hair as he kicked off his shoes. The date went horribly wrong, and Alex was a creep. Already wanting to see whom Liam was texting or calling (though it was only his mum), it got annoying and just creepy. Liam sighs heavily as he stomps into the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove and searching the cupboards for tea. Once he’s got his tea, he grabs a mug and pours the right amount of sugar; after screaming at Harry for what seemed like hours on the phone, he hangs up and he walks up to his room, practically sulking. He grumbles under his breath, eyebrows furrowing as he keeps himself deep in thought. He sets the mug down by his bed, opening the drawer and letting his hand search for his journal, but its not there.

 

“Shit, where did I leave it?” he cusses to himself, fingers tugging through his hair. “Shit, shit, _fuck_.”   
  
As Liam continues searching, his head snaps up from where he was looking under the bed; some sort of glass broke in the kitchen. He slowly gets back up to his feet and rushes out of the room and into the kitchen. It’s dark and it’s raining again, the thunder cracks and he hears a squeak from under the table, causing him to yelp and grab the nearest weapon; a wooden spoon. “Who’s there?” he calls out, turning on the light and slowly walking towards the table. Maybe it was a squirrel or a racoon, or maybe an intruder and oh crap, Liam wasn’t ready to die, not yet. “Hello?” he calls once more, thunder cracking a lot closer and louder, and he hears that _squeak_ again. He steps closer and looks under the table, eyes widening before he screamed and fell back against the counter.

 

The boy under the table, naked and covered in mud, crawled over to Liam, honey eyes wide with curiosity. “Hi,” he mumbles, reaching for Liam with a muddy hand, which causes the boy to flinch away immediately. “W-Who are y-you?” Liam stammers and gets to his feet once more, watching as the boy mirrored his actions. “I’m Zayn!” he exclaims happily, giving Liam the best smile he could pull. “I’m your boyfriend,” he adds and rushes to hug Liam, but the boy quickly stops him. “Y-You’re my what? Wait… did Harry put you up to this?” he asks, frowning at the way Zayn’s features scrunch up in confusion. “Harry? Who’s Harry?” he asks, tilting his head. Liam sighs and takes Zayn’s hand, leading him up to the bathroom and quickly running the bath. “Where did you come from?” he asks, watching the way Zayn grins. “From your garden of roses, silly,” he giggles, stepping into the tub once Liam gestures for him to do so. “My garden?” he asks again, biting his lip and watching as Zayn nodded.

 

“Liar. You broke into my house.”  
  
“I don’t lie. You _wished_ for me to be honest at all times.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m what you want in a boyfriend Liam.”  
  
Liam pauses his movements, still looking at the mud covered boy before grabbing the cup on the sink, filling it with water and rinsing the boy’s hair and face, gasping under his breath when he finally had a better view of the boy. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathes, blushing when he heard himself say that and smiling when he heard giggles erupt from Zayn’s pink, small lips. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs in return, squealing when bubbles began to form in the bath tub. He splashes his hands in the water, eyes crossing in a silly way when a bubble lands on his nose before it pops and he scrunches up his face cutely. “Zayn, that’s your name, right?” Liam asks, quietly, still in a bit of shock. Zayn looks up at Liam and grins. “Yeah,” he murmurs and stands up when Liam instructs him to. He steps carefully out of the tub and lets Liam wrap a towel around him. “Are those leaves around your ankles?” Liam gasps softly, kneeling down to try and tug them off, but he hears Zayn whimper and he immediately pulls away. “Sorry, did that hurt?” he frowns up at Zayn, watching the way he pouts his lip cutely and nods his head.

 

“M’sorry, I’ve just never seen leaves around someones ankles. Guess that’s what makes you special, yeah?” Liam chuckles nervously, leading Zayn into his bedroom before he began to look for a pair of boxers to give Zayn and some kind of sweater or shirt. “Are you okay with wearing this?” he asks, frowning at Zayn’s size compared to him. He was awfully small, though it was cute and Liam wanted so badly to hold him in his arms already. Zayn giggles and immediately places on the hoodie, watching as it reaches his ankles and the sleeves hung low. “It’s so big,” he gasps, taking the boxers and placing them on before sitting at the foot of the bed and swinging his feet childishly. “Now what?” he asks, looking up at Liam.

 

Liam looks up at Zayn from where he was looking at his feet, giving him a shy smile. “I, well there’s so much I wanna ask, Z,” he murmurs and goes to sit beside him, gasping a bit too loudly when Zayn got comfortable on his lap instead, quickly covering up with a sheepish grin. “Am I hurting you?” the smaller boy asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern, his dainty hand reaching up to stroke Liam’s scruffy cheek, yelping softly and recoiling his hand. “You hurt me,” he huffs childishly, earning a fond chuckle from Liam. “You’re so cute,” he breathes in awe, leaning in to nudge his nose against Zayn’s and sighing softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Zayn giggles, eyes crossing in a goofy way as he looks down at Liam. “Do you wanna kiss me?” he asks, voice filled with innocence, soft and mesmerizing. Liam’s breath catches in his throat, he pulls back and meets Zayn’s eyes for a moment. “I.. _fuck_ , please tell me I’m not dreaming,” he whimpers, wanting so badly to keep Zayn by his side forever, he didn’t wanna let him go, he felt so attached to the boy. “Please, Z,” he continues to plead quietly, arms tightening around Zayn’s small waist. “You’re not dreaming, Liam. I promise.” Zayn whispers, giving in, especially from the sad glint in Liam’s big, puppy dog eyes. “I love you, and I’ll stay here as long as you need me to stay, yeah?” he murmurs, though his voice nearly breaks, he knows he doesn’t have a lot of time to spare. Liam nods and lets his lips ghost over Zayn’s, his fingers playing with the loose strings on the back of the hoodie Zayn wore, slowly setting them onto the small of his back. “Let me kiss you,” he whispers, and of course Zayn wasn’t going to say no. He leans down and holds Liam’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together, sweet, innocent, and naive. Liam didn’t kiss just anyone and he knew Zayn was special, especially from that little twitch in his stomach; a warning, a good one. “Yours,” the smaller boy breathes against Liam’s mouth, letting the stronger boy lay him back against the pillows of the bed and wrap him around safely in his arms and under the duvet.  
  
“Goodnight, Z.”

 

“Night, Liam.”  
  
~  
  
“Liam, get up, get up! Someone’s at the door!” Zayn exclaims happily as he bounces on the spot where he slept through the night, safe and sound in Liam’s arms. “Zayn, go back to bed,” the sleeping boy groans, turning on his stomach and burying his face into the pillow, not remembering that both Louis and Harry were going to be over today. With a small huff and a cute pout on his lips, Zayn gets off the bed, forgetting that the leaves around his ankles were still on full display for just about anyone to notice that Zayn was a bit _odd_. “Hey, I’m Zayn,” he chirps as he opens the front door, giggling when he notices the confused expressions on both Louis and Harry. “Hi, Zayn, yeah? I’m Louis,” he speaks up first, nudging Harry in the rib whom was practically gaping at the sight of Zayn. “Harry,” he breathes with a small voice before swallowing thickly. Louis rolls his eyes and smiles at Zayn, tilting his head a bit when he notices the leaves around Zayn’s ankles. “Are those-” “Leaves?” Harry finishes, eyes a bit wide. “Woah, guess Liam didn’t have rope and decided to do things the old fashion way, eh?” he winks, Zayn’s face scrunched up in a cute way. “So was he bad? S’okay, you can tell us, we’re Liam’s best mates. Are the leaves like a fetish?” he giggles and quickly shut up when a very angry Liam shows up at the door, possessively tugging Zayn to his chest and slamming the door in both boy’s faces. “Li!” Harry calls, banging on the door and pouting. “I was only kidding, please let us in,” he whined, yelping when Louis smacked the side of his head. “You’re such a twat, I don’t know why I love you,” he sighs and shakes his head before turning the knob and entering the home, frowning when he notices Liam placing socks on Zayn that were a bit too long for him, nearly reaches his knees.

 

“Are you going to explain the leaves or are we just going to have to sit here and act like we didn’t see anything. And who is he anyway?” Louis asks, arms crossing his chest. “Hey, I could’ve opened the door,” the younger boy spoke, huffing childishly as he stood behind Louis, wrapping his arms around him. “Well, you aren’t the smartest brain in the room, love,” Louis giggles and quickly glanced at Zayn who was staring at both Harry and Louis with such fond in his eyes. “You guys were made for each other. I could- wow, you guys are amazing,” he breathes in awe, practically feeding off the bright vibes in the house. “You’re both so lovely, and I feel so lucky to have Liam,” he beams, going to nuzzled against Liam’s bicep as he looks up at him, smiling small.

 

“Wait, woah, woah.” Harry raises his eyebrows and steps between the two. “You’ve obviously known each other for a very long time if he’s staring at you that way, Li,” he insists, yelping when Louis pulls him back, smiling when Zayn clung onto Liam again, glaring at Harry in a way that wasn’t scary, but so fucking cute and adorable; childlike. “I.. actually, no. We met last night. He grew out of my garden.” Liam says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he pulls Zayn closer, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. “He’s everything I wished for and more. I love him so much, it’s indescribable,” he whispers, leaning a little further down and capturing Zayn’s lips in a kiss, not really wanting to think about the two boy’s in the room, he simply did not care. Harry clears his throat awkwardly after a few moments of watching Liam suck Zayn’s face off. Zayn pulls away with a soft breath, glancing over at both boy’s and blushing deeply. “He’s just a really good kisser. It’s hard not to kiss back,” he giggles, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Is it bad that he’s so convincing?” Louis asks, tilting his head and biting his own lip. “I’m tempted,” he teases, laughing when Harry quickly wraps a possessive arm around him. “I will bite your nose off,” he warns, smiling when he hears Zayn’s laughter. It was so weird how fond of Zayn both Louis and Harry were, not entirely buying the whole ‘he grew out of my garden’ thing, but something told them not to argue with Liam and go along with it; they knew how much bad luck Liam had with finding someone decent and it was relieving to see the boy smiling for once _and_ because of someone. “Well, Harry and I like you, Zayn. Please stick around for a bit. Despite Liam’s tiny flaws, I reckon he’s amazing,” the small blue eyed boy giggles, going over to envelope Zayn into a tight hug. “Don’t hurt him, be good to him. He’s means too much to us to see him be brought down by someone, especially someone _we_  thought we could trust,” he whispers into Zayn’s ear, pulling away and smiling before returning to Harry’s side.

 

~

 

“Push harder, Li.” Zayn whines, wiggling where he sits.

 

“Zayn, I don’t wanna hurt you. Please.” Liam sighs, hands resting on Zayn’s stomach, rubbing softly and giggling when he felt the slight pudginess.   
  
“Fine, I promise, I won’t threatened to jump off, just _please_.”  
  
Liam rolls his eyes, pulling Zayn back on the swing before giving him a hard push, grinning when he hears Zayn shriek with giggles. “More, more,” he calls, loving the way the sun beams down on his face and the autumn breeze flowing through his messy hair. Liam obeys Zayn’s childlike orders, a fond smile on his lips. Once Liam notices Zayn’s swing slowing down, he stops it completely himself and leans down to press small kisses on Zayn’s neck. “Never leave me,” he whispers against the skin, listening to the soft noises that left the boy’s parted lips. “And if I do?” Zayn asks, turning to face Liam with a sad smile. “But you’re not, right?” Liam insists, eyes growing wide as he crouched down to be at eye level with Zayn. “Please, tell me you’re not, Zayn, you _can’t_ ,” he whispers, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Zayn lets out a shaky breath, his fingers brushing over the wet, cold spot on Liam’s cheek, the sad smile still on his lips.

  
“I love you,” he murmurs, not giving Liam a yes or no answer; not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left it at a horrible cliffhanger, but.. well, let me know if you want me to finish? eheh. x


End file.
